


Serendipity

by Baby_5hark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Army AU, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God!San, God!Seonghwa, Human!Hongjoong, Human!Wooyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Priest!Yeosang, Time Skips, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_5hark/pseuds/Baby_5hark
Summary: Seonghwa is a god, the god of the moon. When making his routine trip to the mortal realm that he does every ten years, he meets a curious young boy with bright red hair. Five years pass, and Seonghwa finds himself in the mortal world again, and he keeps bumping into the same boy from years ago. Slowly, his lonely heart melts.This story is also on Wattpad
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: ateez ff





	1. The Mortal Realm

**Author's Note:**

> No notes for this story, hope you enjoy :)

“Seonghwa!” A bright and cheerful voice called out to him. Seonghwa opened his eyes and sat up from where he was peacefully enjoying his time in the shade of a tree.

“This had better be important San.” He grumbled.

“It’s time for the visit.” San said, with a serious yet still somehow playful tone.

Every ten years, the gods must pay a visit to their respective temples and check on the humans. How? Through the priests that serve them of course.

“Have you contacted the priest?” Hwa asked him. San nodded.

“He is young. Kang Yeosang is his name.” He said. “Hear he is quite handsome too.” He added, raising his eyebrows at Seonghwa. The older sighed. Of course he was. San had been trying to set him up for so long. It had been almost a few centuries since Seonghwa had a lover.

“I don’t need your pity San.” He glared at the sun god. 

“Fine then. Time to go.” The sun god extended his hand to the god of the moon, who took it and let his friend guide him to the portal.

“Onward to the human realm!” The sun god said excitedly. Seonghwa huffed.

“You just hope you’ll find a nice human to fool around with don’t you?” 

“What? Do you really think so low of me hyung?” San said, feigning innocence. Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just go.” He said, running a hand through his jet black hair. 

San stepped through the portal, and Seonghwa exhaled a breath before stepping through himself.

They reappeared in the home of the priest as usual. In this case it was the boy, Yeosang’s. Seonghwa looked around, and noticed a small boy kneeling and looking up at them with wise and expectant eyes, unfitting for his age.

“Welcome. My name is Kang Yeosang.” The boy said. So this was Yeosang?

“I am San. That is Seonghwa.” San announced.

“I know who you are.” Yeosang said, looking between the two gods.

“Then you know why we are here?” Seonghwa asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course. I have prepared you clothing so you blend in.” Yeosang handed them each clothing and left the room. Hwa and San both changed into the new clothes and walked out into the hall of the house. 

“I feel a dark presence.” Seonghwa said to San. Ever since they entered, he had felt a sort of suffocating feeling.

“Me too.” Said San, his expression dark.

“Excuse me? Who are you and why are you in our house?” A male voice rang out from down the hall. Yeosang never mentioned living with another human.

They turned, and were met with a fierce blonde boy staring at them. He was also handsome. Did all mortals look good these days? The boy gasped as soon as the two gods looked at him. San smirked to himself. He may have been pretty, but there was no beauty to rival the gods. Especially Seonghwa. You would have thought he was a statue if not for his very much alive and piercing eyes.

“The better question is who might you be?” San said, his eyes not leaving the boy.

“I’m Wooyoung. Yeosang’s best friend. You’d better not be here to hurt him or I’ll—,” he was cut off. 

“Wooyoung! What are you doing?” Yeosang said, running up to his friend.

“Sangie, who are these men?” Wooyoung asked, turning to the priest.

“Show some respect dammit.” He said harshly. Wooyoung seemed to put the pieces together in his mind when he saw Yeosang in his ritual robes, because his eyes widened.

“I am so sorry! Please forgive me!” He said, bowing. The sun god laughed at the gesture.

“We may be gods, but we are in your realm now. It is natural to be afraid of an intruder in your house.” Seonghwa said, assuring the boy that it was nothing.

“It is time for San and I to go walk the town. We shall return before sunrise.” He added, turning and walking out of the door, followed by San, who sent a wink in Wooyoung’s direction before leaving. 

“San I swear to god stop seducing all the mortals in the town.” Seonghwa scolded him after San had winked at yet another attractive villager. 

“Seonghwa you are no fun. Just wait until you find someone, you’ll be singing a different tune.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes at San’s comment, doubtful. 

That’s when he saw it. A small hint of bright red among the people on the street. 

“Hey Seonghwa! Let’s go into this penmanship shop, I want to get Wooyoung something. He’s so cute! Plus he seemed nice to let us into his home like that.” San said. Seonghwa sighed as he followed San into the shop. Seems like the sun god had found his newest mortal to play with. 

As they walked into the shop, Seonghwa looked around. The small shop had a number of things on display. From parchment, different colored ink, to many brushes of different shapes and sizes. As he glanced around, he saw the red from the corner of his eyes again. Turning his gaze, he laid eyes on a small boy entering the shop. Nothing about his face really stood out to Seonghwa, besides his sparkling dark eyes. His features were fair and delicate, but overall he was average looking. But his hair was what stood out. It was a bright shade of red, one that almost hurt to look at. Seonghwa wondered how he managed to get it that color, or if it was somehow his natural color. 

“He grandpa I’m back!” The boy said as he entered. San seemed to be curious about the boy as well, because he was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Kim Hongjoong! Where have you been boy? You left me for almost three hours to man the shop alone. You are lucky it was a slow day.” The old man sitting in the corner of the shop said. Seonghwa hadn’t even noticed the shop owner. San walked over to him and asked a question about something Seonghwa couldn’t hear. Instead, he picked up a bottle of bright red ink. Such a strange color. He walked over to the boy, Kim Hongjoong, and tapped his shoulder. The boy seemed to just now realize there were more people in the shop because he seemed surprised to hear his voice.

“Excuse me, you work here?” He asked him. Hongjoong nodded slowly, his eyes going a bit wide as he studied the god’s face. 

“How do you make this?” He asked him. The young boy was caught a bit off guard by the question. Studying him up close, he looked to be around fifteen years old. 

“R-red perilla extract.” Hongjoong stuttered. Clever. Red perilla was very pigmented so it was smart to make ink with it. 

“How much?” Seonghwa asked the boy. Strangely, he was almost transfixed by him. 

On their way back to Yeosang’s house, Seonghwa just stared at the bottle of ink he had bought. Why had he bought it? They had ink in their realm. But maybe it was the color. That same bright red that he hadn’t seen anywhere else but in that shop, the color of the mortal boy’s hair. 

“He was cute. But Wooyoung is still cuter.” San said as they walked. Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at the sun god.

“He is far too young for you. And Wooyoung is even younger.” He said. San grinned.

“What’s another few years wait, compared to the hundreds we have been alive?” He said. Seonghwa sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to persuade the young god any further. 

The two of them left the city after a few more hours of wandering, and making sure everything was in order. A war was sure to break out soon, but it wasn’t anything to worry about for the moment. 

“Thank you for your hospitality Yeosang.” San said, sending a wink in Wooyoung’s direction when Yeosang wasn’t looking. Seonghwa nodded in farewell, and the two of them left to go back home.

  
  



	2. Again

Five years had passed since their last visit to the mortal realm. And Seonghwa had almost forgotten his encounter with the one called Kim Hongjoong. Until he stumbled upon that bright red vial of ink in a drawer. He held it up to the light, smiling at the memory of the flustered child. He was so innocent. Seonghwa wondered what had happened to him after that day.   
“Seonghwa!” San came bursting into the room, an air of panic around him.  
“Yes?” Seonghwa asked, annoyed that his friend had decided to interrupt his thoughts.  
“The mortal realm. A war has started.” San said. Seonghwa’s eyes widened. He had known it would be soon, but not this soon.  
“And?” He asked, wanting more information.  
“All men over eighteen must volunteer.” He said quietly. Seonghwa knew what he meant. His darling Wooyoung was sure to be over eighteen now, and San was worried. Seonghwa thought it was sweet how the man had seemed to develop an affection towards the mortal. He visited frequently, however, Seonghwa had been too busy to ever go with him.   
“Please Seonghwa, come with me.” San pleaded.  
“Why is this mortal so important to you? You never shut up about him and you even visit the mortal realm to see him. You’ve never done this before San.” Seonghwa was confused. San had fooled around with countless mortals before, but this was the first time he had grown attached.  
“Wooyoung, he’s different.” San said, a determined fire in his eyes.  
“Whatever. Fine, I’ll go with you, if only to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Seonghwa answered him. San smiled at him and grabbed his arm.  
“No time to waste then!” He lead Seonghwa through the pavilion, past countless advisors and servants who just stared in confusion as San told them they’d be going on a short vacation.   
San dragged him towards the portal.  
“Yeosang knows we will be coming, don’t worry.” Seonghwa laughed. Of course San had told Yeosang they would both be going, because Seonghwa was weak to the younger’s pleas.  
Soon, the two of them were standing in the familiar room of Yeosang’s house, but this time, Yeosang was nowhere to be seen.  
“Wooyoungie! I’m back!” San shouted. An excited rush of feet sounded in the hall as the door was flung open. Seonghwa recognized the blonde boy from their previous visit, though he had grown up considerably.  
“Sannie!” Wooyoung said as he hugged the sun god. Both of them had smiles on their faces.  
“Hello Wooyoung.” Seonghwa said awkwardly. Wooyoung detached himself from San and bowed to Seonghwa.  
“Nice to see you again, sir.” He said. Seonghwa cringed at the formality.  
“No need to be so formal, just call me Seonghwa.” He said to the boy. Wooyoung straightened up, smiling from ear to ear. But then, it slowly vanished.  
“U-um, you’ve heard about the drafting right?” He said quietly. Seonghwa and San exchanged a glance. The poor boy looked scared.  
“Yes, that’s why we’re here.” Seonghwa said to him. San put a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He said. Wooyoung smiled a bit at the comment.  
“Speaking of, isn’t Yeosang enlisting as well?” Seonghwa asked. Wooyoung nodded.   
“Where is he?” San asked. Wooyoung pointed out the door.  
“Yeosang is enlisting as a doctor, not a fighter. I heard a few are. He is outside right now, probably talking with the neighbor Jongho.” He said. Yeosang? Talking? Didn’t seem to fit.   
“Why are you here though?” Wooyoung asked, confused.  
“We are enlisting of course!” San exclaimed. Wooyoung’s jaw dropped.  
“Even him?” He pointed to Seonghwa. The moon god nodded.   
“Then you have to register! How though?” Wooyoung thought for a moment, before an idea struck him.   
“Yeosang!” He yelled in that high pitched way of his. Yeosang walked into the room after a minute, followed by a strongly built man.   
“They’re going to register too!” He said, pointing at the two gods.  
“I know. I’ve asked Jongho to take one of them in as a cousin, San.” Yeosang explained.  
“I’m Choi Jongho. And you must be San.” The man spoke, revealing to have a soft, almost childlike voice.  
“Believe it or not, Jongho here is younger than me and Wooyoung.” Yeosang explained.  
“I see. What about Seonghwa then?” San said, reaching out to shake his new “cousin’s” hand.  
“Park. Park Seonghwa. I’ve done this before, they’ll recognize my name.” Seonghwa said, almost immediately.  
“Well, that’s settled then. Tomorrow we head out.” Jongho said.  
“Yeosang try not to be too much of a pain,” he added, and then he left the house.  
This was going to be a very tiring trip, Seonghwa thought,

The next morning came, and the four of them, and Jongho, were standing amongst a large group of young boys, waiting for their name to be called to receive a uniform.  
Seonghwa recognized the ancient man reading off the list from his last war. He was still alive?  
“Kang Yeosang.” The man read out. Yeosang walked up to receive his uniform, and then returned.  
“Choi Jongho.” Jongho repeated this action, and so did Wooyoung when his name was called.  
“Choi San.” San gracefully walked to get his uniform, getting the attention of many men and women who stood by, watching.   
“Park Seonghwa.” He read off. His eyes widened, and a murmur spread through the crowd.  
“Seonghwa, why are you famous?” San asked. Seonghwa just shrugged as he went up to accept his uniform. It was a three piece set, made up of a white robe, a red jaegori, and a maroon belt. The old man grabbed Seonghwa’s shoulder as he started to walk away.   
“Excuse me, you bear a striking resemblance to the Park Seonghwa I knew sixty years ago.” He said. Seonghwa nodded, fully expecting this.  
“He was my grandfather.” Seonghwa said. Of course, he was lying. He wasn’t Park Seonghwa’s grandson, he was Park Seonghwa. But he couldn’t tell them that.  
“He was a good man.” The old man said, and dismissed him. Seonghwa got back into his spot, and just listened to the names being called.  
“Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa froze. His head snapped up to search the crowd, until his eyes finally found that bright red hair. Hongjoong was still small, but he had grown a little bit since Seonghwa had last seen him. His facial features were more mature and elegant, but he still had that innocent look to him. Seonghwa felt a rising urge to protect the young man at all costs. The other boys and spectators were whispering to each other, no doubt wondering if such a small boy was going to survive. As Hongjoong walked back to his place, he and Seonghwa locked eyes. Hongjoong’s eyes widened as he recognized Seonghwa’s face, because who could ever forget someone so perfect. When he saw San at his side he knew it was the same man from his shop five years ago. The only one who had ever bothered to ask Hongjoong what the inks were made from.  
The look in Hongjoong’s eyes was unmistakable. It was determination, but also fear. He knew people would think poorly of him for being so small, and he was determined to come home alive. But he also looked like he needed reassurance. Seonghwa nodded at him with a slight smile. When Hongjoong smiled back, Seonghwa felt something stir inside of him  
He wasn’t going to die, Seonghwa wouldn’t let that happen.


	3. Bunk Mates

Seonghwa walked down the long hallway towards his room with San. Thank goodness they were bunking together. Each room had four inhabitants, and they had yet to meet their roommates. Seonghwa opened the door to be met with a plain room with no windows and four cots. Their other two roommates were sitting in dead silence. 

“Woo?” San called, Wooyoung’s head snapped towards them and he smiled in happiness when he saw San and Seonghwa in the doorway. 

“Sannie! Seonghwa! Thank god we’re together. I don’t think I could have lasted if I was alone.” San chuckled at Wooyoung’s excitement. 

“My name is Park Seonghwa.” Seonghwa said, walking over to the other man in the room. He was taller than Seonghwa, and well built. His features were sharp, not the most handsome man on earth, but definitely above average. 

“Mingi. Song Mingi.” The man said, shaking Seonghwa’s hand. 

“I’m San. You’ve already met Wooyoung I see.” San said cheerily. Mingi nodded. 

“I wonder where Yeosang ended up?” Wooyoung asked, breaking the silence. 

“That doctor kid right? I think they’re our neighbors.” Mingi said. 

“To ‘next door’ then!” Chirped San. He grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and they skipped out. 

“They are too happy for soldiers. Don’t you think?” Mingi asked Seonghwa, referring to the Woosan couple that had just literally skipped out the door. 

“Maybe. But at least it’s not all morbid faces.” Seonghwa replied. Mingi let out a huff of laughter. 

“Want to check it out?” Seonghwa offered. 

“Sure, why not.” Mingi walked out of their room to follow San and Wooyoung who hadn’t gone far. Seonghwa followed, but as he did he caught a glimpse of red. Before he could see if it was Hongjoong, though, it was gone. He carried on towards Yeosang’s room, aka the loud one.

“Why is Wooyoung yelling?” Seonghwa asked as he came into the room.

“Yunho did something!” Wooyoung squealed, pointing at another tall, handsome and well built man. Why were they all attractive? Seonghwa thought. Yunho was laughing at Wooyoung. 

“I didn’t do nothin. I just pinched your shoulder to make you think I did. Geez.” He laughed. 

“No I can feel something!” Wooyoung panicked. San brushed his hair down with his hand. 

“Shh, there’s nothing there Woo.” He assured the frantic teenager. Wooyoung calmed down a bit, but flared at Yunho. Seonghwa recognized Jongho and Yeosang just quietly talking in a corner. At least he wasn’t alone. The fourth person he didn’t recognize. 

“Ah, Seonghwa, San, that’s Chan.” Yeosang noticed his confusion and clarified. San waved. 

“This is Mingi.” Seonghwa gestured to the man awkwardly standing by his side. Yunho’s eyes widened. 

“M-Mingi?” He said a bit hesitantly. 

“Hi Yunho.” Mingi said quietly. Seonghwa looked back and forth between the two. Did they know each other?

“Just so yalls know, don’t take it personally if Seonghwa seems cold. He just has a stick up his ass is all.” San sad, trying to diffuse the tension. Seonghwa glared at him, and San shut up. He sighed, and decided to leave the room. Too much tension. Whether it was sexual, or aggressive he couldn’t tell anymore. When he stepped into the hall, he immediately crashed into a smaller form. He looked down to see Hongjoong bowing apologetically. 

“Ah I’m so sorry! I should have watched where—oh. It’s you!” He said, recognizing Seonghwa and smiling. Cute. 

“Sorry I don’t think I caught your name.” Hongjoong said shyly. 

“Park Seonghwa.” Seonghwa replied.

“I’m Kim Hongjoong! Nice to finally formally meet you.” He said, extending his hand. Seonghwa shook it. The two of them started walking down the hall. 

“Let’s just hope we don’t die right?” He smiled. Seonghwa just stared at him. 

“You seem determined to survive. Earlier, I saw it in your eyes.” Seonghwa told him. Hongjoong’s mouth opened a little, as if surprised that Seonghwa could tell. 

“I guess so. But aren’t we all?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shrugged. 

“Sometimes. But not always. Only those who have something worth living for.” Seonghwa said. In his case, he didn’t have anything.

“My life is quiet. I’m all alone. I have one friend of course, but he has become preoccupied with a certain Jung Wooyoung. For me, I don’t really care whether I live or die.” Seonghwa admitted. It was true. Most of his life he had been alone, and then San had appeared and lit up his life. But San had found someone else now it seemed. So Seonghwa was alone again. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said all that.” Seonghwa apologized. They paused their walking. 

“Why? It’s alright to share how you feel.” Hongjoong said quietly. Seonghwa could only look at him in shock. 

“I have to live, because I have nothing. It’s only me and my little sister now. Grandpa passed away last year, and out parents died when we were young. Without me, she’ll have nothing. And I can’t do that. I have to take care of her. You know?” He said with a smile. Though he was smiling, he looked sad. 

“I’ll make sure you live.” Seonghwa said without thinking. Immediately he cursed himself, that’s what he got for being antisocial for years. Hongjoong probably thought he was weird now.

“Thanks. No one’s ever said that before.” Hongjoong said. 

“W-what?” Seonghwa was totally baffled by the boy yet again. 

“I mean I haven’t been in many perilous situations before, but still. It means a lot to me.” Hongjoong said, looking at his boots. It took Seonghwa a moment, but he realized Hongjoong was blushing. The boy was actually flustered! 

“Yeah, I mean it.” Seonghwa said, this time he was more confident. 

“So—”

“I—” 

“Sorry. You go first.” Hongjoong said, his face still a wonderful shade of pink.

“Um, sorry. I should go.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong nodded and quickly scurried off. 

“Hongjoong, your room is in the other direction.” Seonghwa chuckled. Hongjoong’s face got even redder as he wheeled around and shuffled off in the right direction. Seonghwa watched the young boy go, and felt another strange ping in his chest. Maybe, he could find something worth living for yet.


	4. Stabbed

Their job was only to patrol. To try to see if there were any suspicious persons, or if the enemy lines were getting close. They had been doing the same routine for about a week, and to be honest, Seonghwa didn’t even know who the enemy was. 

All he knew, was that he was stationed by a river in the forest. They weren’t even wearing armor of any kind because they were just keeping watch and not on the front lines. Thank god for that.

Seonghwa sat on a rock at the edge of a small creek running through his area of the forest, admiring the way the water flowed around the pebbles at the bottom.

He was constantly listening though, for any sound that could indicate trouble. Even though he couldn’t die, Seonghwa still had to keep and eye out to make sure that no one else did. Like Wooyoung, and his other new companions. Especially Hongjoong.

His mind drifted to the conversation they had had a few nights ago. Seonghwa hadn’t really talked with Hongjoong since then, he had been too preoccupied with the others. Mingi as it turned out had a soft side, and he was especially soft when it came to Yunho. Whatever tension they had before seemed to be gone now. At least for the time being. 

Seonghwa found out that Chan’s friends were all in the same room with Hongjoong when Seonghwa asked him about the cherry haired boy. Their names were Woojin, Felix, (an odd name for a Korean, seonghwa had thought until Chan explained he was a foreigner brought up in the Kingdom) and Hyunjin. Seonghwa must have seemed worried, for Chan assured him that they were all very nice. 

Seonghwa wondered how the boy was doing, and even if he had been thinking about him too. He found he was very frustrated by his lack of seeing the boy, and even missed his sweet smile. 

He picked up a rock and threw it back into the water. 

Was meeting new people always this stressful? No. Seonghwa new Joong was special, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“Stupid feelings.” Seonghwa muttered to himself. He felt like a teenager all over again. 

That was when a glint of red caught his eyes. He saw it, briefly, but it flashed through the trees and Seonghwa knew that color. But he couldn’t be sure. So, he waited. All of his senses on alert. The forest was eerily quiet, and he knew something was off. He thought he heard a muffled yell come from upstream, but he couldn’t be sure. So he stayed in his place.

Until he saw the red.

Not hair, but another shade of red.

This one was trickling down the river, diluted, but there none the less. 

Blood. It hit his nose first, the stench of death and iron, and then he was running. For some unknown reason he was running upstream towards where he knew a body would lay. 

As he drew closer, he felt dread pool in his gut. He had seen the red. He knew that color anywhere. He was scared for what he would find. 

And soon enough, he saw them. Two bodies lay in the stream, one that Seonghwa didn’t recognize. The other, he knew very well.

Hongjoong.

“No, no, no, no!” He kept repeating over and over again. He had promised to keep him alive, and he may have already broken that promise.

He quickly checked the pulses of each of them. The first man was dead, his throat had been slit. Hongjoong had been stabbed in the stomach.

Seonghwa let out a breath of relief. He was still alive, but barely. Lack of blood had rendered him unconscious. 

Commotion farther into the forest told Seonghwa that the culprit had been discovered and so he didn’t need to worry.

He picked the nearly dead Hongjoong up in his arms, not caring about the blood that was seeping into his own clothes now. As much as Seonghwa loved cleanliness, it needed to wait just this once.

Using a small amount of his divine power, he managed to run at superhuman speed while staying out of sight and carrying the boy towards the infirmary. Yeosang. He needed Yeosang. 

“S-seong...hwa… I can’t… die here.” Hongjoong gasped out, his voice barely audible. Seonghwa was surprised he could even have the strength to speak.

“Save your strength. You’re not going to die.” He promised.

He held Hongjoong tightly, hoping he would be fast enough. He thanked whatever luck had stationed them so close, and had told him to follow the trail of blood up the river. If he hadn’t found him by chance, there really would have been no hope. 

Seonghwa burst through the gates, slowing down as he got into view of humans. The guards watched him as he ran as fast as he could while still appearing to be a normal human towards the medical building. 

He ran straight into the door that he knew lead to where Yeosang was. 

“Yeosang! I need help, now.” Seonghwa ordered the priest as he lay Hongjoong down on the work table. Yeosang stood up from where he was going over some notes and rushed over immediately.

“What happened?” He asked. Hongjoong was barely breathing at this point.

“He was stabbed.” Yeosang nodded, taking note of the lunar god’s stern and frantic tone. He immediately started taking off the boy’s robes, leaving him in nothing but his trousers and shoes in order to fully treat the wound. It wasn’t deep, but he had lost so much blood already.

“Get me some warm water.” Yeosang instructed as he grabbed what looked like a needle and some thread as well as a clean rag. Seonghwa did as he asked, and brought him a basin of the water that was warmed on the fireplace.

Yeosang got to work cleaning the wound.

“Seonghwa, he has lost too much blood. I don’t know if I’ll be able to…” Yeosang didn’t finish. Then Seonghwa had an idea.

“Yeosang, move aside. I have an idea, but I’ll need some of your energy.” Seonghwa said. He could use his powers, even though they were weaker in the mortal realm he could still use them with the help of a priest.

Yeosang placed a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder to transfer his divine energy to him, while Seonghwa carefully touched Hongjoong’s wound. He focused his energy on it as much as he could. Slowly the tissue started to mend itself. Hongjoong made a small noise like a groan when Seonghwa removed his hand. He left a bit of the flesh open for Yeosang to stitch up so no one would get suspicious. 

Hongjoong’s breaths started to even out.

“Stitch him up.” Seonghwa assured. Yeosang nodded. The reason Seonghwa couldn’t use his powers in the first place was because he wasn’t healing Hongjoong. That was San’s power, not Seonghwa’s. No, he transferred some energy from the human priest into the boy to restore part of his life force, enough for him to heal quicker and survive.

Yeosang started to drag the needle through Hongjoong’s skin, sewing it closed. Hongjoong’s consciousness was starting to return, as was shown when his hand reached out to grab Seonghwa’s arm as he was getting the stitches. 

“He’ll live.” Yeosang confirmed as he bandaged up the wound. Hongjoong turned his head to the side and wrinkled his nose, no doubt from the discomfort of the wound and bandaged.  
Seonghwa let out a breath of relief.

“How do you know this kid again?” Yeosang asked him. He knew Seonghwa wouldn’t normally use his power on a stranger.

“We keep running into each other. I guess it’s a good thing, it saved his life.” Seonghwa said, studying the boy laying on the work table.

“I guess you could call that the work of serendipity.” Yeosang said with a soft smile.

“Fate is a funny thing.” Seonghwa agreed. Hongjoong groaned and shifted, signaling that he was waking up.

“I should go now.” Seonghwa said, turning towards the door.

“You’re not going to wait until he wakes up?” Yeosang questioned.

“No. I’ll probably run into him sooner or later anyway.” He replied, referencing their conversation about ‘fate’. 

“Alright then.” Yeosang nodded. Seonghwa turned and walked out the door.

He didn’t want to leave, not really. But he didn’t want to see the boy in pain any longer. It hurt something in him too. But he had many questions for himself.

Why had he rushed to him so quickly? 

What made Hongjoong so special?

And why was he feeling this way after only a few brief encounters?

Seonghwa could only think of one reason, he was quickly developing feelings for the young boy, all because of that tricky little thing humans called...

‘Fate’.


	5. Friends

Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes, and found he was looking at an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. This wasn’t the barracks.

He sat up, and immediately pain shot through his abdomen, making him wince.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Hongjoong turned his head to see a young man sitting on a stool by the table that Hongjoong noticed he was laying on.

“What happened? Where am I? Who are you?” Hongjoong asked all of his questions at once. The other man nodded thoughtfully.

“My name is Kang Yeosang. This is the medical building. Do you remember anything?” He asked.

“Ummm…” Hongjoong thought for a moment. He was in the forest, doing the daily patrol. He had run into another soldier, and then…. and then…. oh.

Hongjoong looked down to where his lower torso was covered in bandages.

“I was stabbed.” Hongjoong told him. 

“How did I get here though?” He asked the man, Yeosang. Yeosang shrugged.

“A funny twist of fate I suppose.” He merely replied. Hongjoong vaguely remembered the splashing of shoes in the stream that he lay in, and the warm feeling of being held in someone’s arms as they carried him. There was a fuzzy image, the trees blurring by quickly, and a face. Handsome and framed by dark hair. But Hongjoong couldn’t quite place it.

“Um, by any chance do you know who brought me here?” Hongjoong asked Yeosang, who just smirked.

“Can’t say I do. Sorry friend.” He said. Hongjoong tried to kick his legs over the side of the table so he could get down, but the pain was still there and it hindered his movements.

“Might want to lay still for a while.” A new voice sounded from the doorway to the room. It was another soldier, and he was thin. But had a large build as well as a soft voice that didn’t fit his appearance at all.

“Ah, Jongho. What are you doing here?” Yeosang questioned the man.

“Can I not visit my friend? I need to talk to you for a moment.” Jongho said. The way he said ‘friend’ seemed a bit sarcastic to Hongjoong.

“Oh um…” Yeosang looked at Hongjoong who told him he’d be fine. Couldn’t do much anyway.

“Okay.” Yeosang and Jongho left the room, closing the door behind them. From the brief opening of the door, Hongjoong saw other soldiers were there. Their patrol must have ended.

Hongjoong heard voices nearing through the door on the other side of the room which probably lead to the barracks hallway.

“Hongjoong! What happened!?” The door slammed open and in stepped all three of his bunkmates. 

“You gave us a scare there little guy.” Woojin said.

“We were scared you’d died when you didn’t show up for lunch.” Felix added. Hyunjin patted him on the head comfortingly.

“I’m alright, but how did you guys know I was in here? Even I don’t know where I am.” Hongjoong only half joked. The pain in his gut was awful, and he did know he was in the medical wing but then again, he had no idea where that even was.

“That one really handsome guy told us.” Woojin told him.

“The one who has the same name as that war hero from years ago. Park Seonghwa right?” Hyunjin looked for confirmation on the information and the other two nodded.

“Seonghwa told you? How—” Hongjoong started to say, ‘how did he know I was here?’, but then he remembered. That face, of course. Seonghwa had carried him here. He had saved his life, just like he promised.

“I have to find him. Where is he?” Hongjoong started to get up, but nearly fell down again because of the pain. Hyunjin grabbed his elbow to stop him from falling.

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere right now.” Felix told him.

“No, I need to thank him. He saved my life.” Hongjoong explained to them. Then, Yeosang burst into the room, his face a brilliant shade of red.

“Damnit. That Jongho. I don’t know why I still put up with him.” The blushing Yeosang then noticed Hongjoon’s visitors, and the fact that Hongjoong was standing up.

“Who are you? And where are you taking my patient?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“We’re his friends. And, ummm…” Felix started to explain.

“I need to find Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said, sounding determined.

“Seonghwa? You can try to find him, but I don’t know where he is.” Yeosang explained.

“Wait, you aren’t going to stop me?” Hongjoong asked, confused.

“No, I believe in fate. And if you die that’s on you.” Yeosang answered him nonchalantly.

“Ok?” Hongjoong didn’t know what that meant, but he thanked the man anyway. Hyunjin kept his hand on Joong’s elbow to guide him. 

“Let’s go find your prince charming!” Hyunjin exclaimed. Hongjoong elbowed him in the ribs.

“He’s not my prince.” He said. Felix grinned.

“So you do admit he is a prince though.” He said matter of factly. Hongjoong couldn’t say anything. He really was almost like a prince.

“Shut up.” Hongjoong muttered, feeling his face heat up. Woojin gasped.

“Does Hongjoong have… feelings for him?” He joked.

“N-no! We only met like, three times!” Joong defended.

“And yet, he saved you’re life and here you are risking it again just to say thank you.” Hyunjin commented. As they neared the garden, Hongjoong looked up. 

There he was, Park Seonghwa. Just sitting and enjoying his break in the shade of a tree. He sucked in a breath.

He was handsome. Beautiful even. Hongjoong had noticed that ever since they had met five years ago in that small shop that Hongjoong’s grandfather had managed. They had bumped into each other all these years later, and Seonghwa had even saved Hongjoong’s life. 

He felt at ease with the elder, strangely so.

Hongjoong looked away from the man in the shade of the tree, afraid to be caught staring. But when he looked back, Seonghwa was gone. He had left.

And the chances were slim that Hongjoong would find him again.

“Guys, just leave me here. I want to rest for a bit.” Hongjoong said, dejected. The others set him down on a rock for him to sit on, and left, whispering to each other.

“Hongjoong?” His head snapped up, to meet the eyes of none other than the man he had been seeking.

“Seonghwa.” He whispered, struggling to get to his feet, but the pain in his side made him double over. Seonghwa gently grabbed his shoulders to stabilize him.

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t be walking around yet.” He said, a concerned look in his eyes. Hongjoong’s skin burned under the robe he had draped over his shoulders where Seonghwa’s hands were touching him.

“Y-yeah. I just… needed to find you.” He said. Joong’s face flushed as he stared into Seonghwa’s eyes, his unwavering determination that was so attractive showing itself again.

**Seonghwa**

Hongjoong had been looking for him? Seonghwa felt a satisfaction at the sentence he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Why were you looking for me?” Seonghwa asked him. Of course, he knew the answer. But he wanted to hear it from Hongjoong. They boy’s face was red with embarrassment.

“Thank you. You saved my life, and you hardly even know me.” Hongjoong made as low of a bow as he could manage with his injury. Seonghwa ruffled the boys hair. It was soft.

“Don’t bow, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said jokingly. Joong straightened up and Seonghwa smiled at him.

“I made you a promise. I don’t break my promises.” Seonghwa said. He had never broken a promise in the centuries he had been alive, and he was terrified yesterday that Hongjoong would be his first.

“I didn’t think you were serious.” Hongjoong said, pouting. Seonghwa laughed at his adorable expression.

“Isn’t it funny how we just keep meeting Hongjoong?” He suddenly said. Hongjoong nodded.

“It’s almost like it was—” Seonghwa started but Hongjoong cut him off.

“Fate.” Hongjoong finished. The two just stared at each other, for a long while.

“I should go back….Yeosang will kill me.” Hongjoong said suddenly, turning but wincing at the pain he was most likely feeling. Seonghwa slipped his arm gently around Hongjoong’s waist and held him upright.

“I’ll help.” He said softly. Hongjoong only nodded.


	6. Sunshine (SAN)

San was chilling in the bunks, just lounging on his cot. He was alone and frankly, enjoying the quiet. 

His mind drifted to Wooyoung. When they can first met, San had wanted nothing more than to have some fun with him. But he had went back to the mortal realm, Wooyoung had rejected all of his advances. He treated San like he would any other human. Not like he was a god. 

And after that, San kept coming back. Slowly, he had become friends with the boy. 

Wooyoung would seek him out and they would talk for hours. 

Eventually that friendly banter turned into some flirting. But San didn’t know if Wooyoung was ever serious when they flirted, or if he was just being friendly with him. 

As if summoned, the man himself burst through the door to their shared room. 

“Sannie!” Wooyoung danced over to San who was taking a nap in their room.

“What is it Woo?” San asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Guess what Yeosang told me?” Wooyoung said, his mischevious smile growing, a sign he had some gossip to share.

“Hmmm, what?” San asked him. Wooyoung sat on the edge of San’s cot and San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s waist.

“He says Seonghwa used his powers on a human! Apparently he was really concerned for this one boy.” Wooyoung said excitedly.

“Wooyoung, you’re acting as if your birthday came early.” San said with a chuckle, amused at how adorable his little Wooyoung was being. 

“You told me how long it had been since Seonghwa had any sort of romance in his life. I thought you’d be excited.” Wooyoung said, his lips forming a cute pout that made San want to kiss him so badly.

“Oh? Well you never said anything about romance!” San said, his eyes shining like a puppy at the mention of Seonghwa and a possible romance.

“Why else would I say it! Guess who it is?” Wooyoung giggled as San nuzzled his neck.

“It’s the red haired boy! I think his name is Kim Hongjoong or something.” Wooyoung said. San clapped his hands over his mouth dramatically.

“Ooh! We met him five years ago! He was cute back then, he must be so handsome now!” San exclaimed excitedly. Wooyoung made a shocked expression at San.

“Sannie! I’m right here!” He said, and moved away from San.

“Aww, I’m sorry Woo, of course you’re the most beautiful boy.” San said to the pouting blonde.

“Nope, you’ve lost cuddling privileges.” Wooyoung said, turning away from San. After a few seconds, San snuck up behind Wooyoung and tackled him in a hug.

“I said no cuddles!” Wooyoung screeched.

“I said I was sorry!” San said as the two of them rolled over so that San was propped up on his hands hovering above Wooyoung on the cot.

“You are the prettiest boy.” San said, brushing a lock of hair from Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung blushed and narrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s a lie.” He said quietly. Now it was San’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“Why is that?” He asked.

“Because you are the prettiest boy in this universe.” Wooyoung whispered. San smiled softly.

“Besides Seonghwa of course.” Wooyoung said breaking into a grin. San laughed.

“Of course. But come on, tell me how pretty I am.” San said with a smirk. Wooyoung pretended to think.

“Well, I’ll put it this way. If Seonghwa is dark and beautiful like the nighttime, then you shine like the sun. And I love the sunshine very much.” Wooyoung said. In that moment, San thought that Wooyoung’s smile shone even brighter than the sun.

“So does that mean you love me too?” San whispered as he stared down as Wooyoung trapped between his arms. 

“Yeah. I love you San.” Wooyoung said, propping himself up on his elbows and bringing their faces closer so that their noses were almost touching.

“Wooyoung...I—” San swallowed, and Wooyoung stared at him quietly waiting for an answer.

“I love you too.” He admitted. “At the beginning I just wanted to fool around. But, I realized you were different. You didn’t treat me like a god, but I still felt like one when I was with you. I liked it when we were friends, but I found myself wanting more I guess.” San whispered. Wooyoung smiled at him.

“I’m happy, San.” He said.

With that, San closed the last spaces between them and captured Wooyoung’s lips in a feather light kiss.

Wooyoung’s face was red, but he was smiling so widely.

“Your face will crack if you smile that widely.” San warned him in a joking tone. Wooyoung just scoffed, and then smiled a close lipped smile. 

San kissed him again, making him fall back onto the cot. Wooyoung’s hands caressed san’s cheeks as their lips fell into a rhythm, moving in sync against each other. 

It was like Wooyoung was made just for San as their bodies pressed closer together.

He couldn’t believe it had taken this long for them to find each other. The years San spent sleeping around with random mortals had never felt like this. He didn’t expect Wooyoung to be any different than the others, but there they were. Tangled together and San vowed that not even all the God’s combined could take Wooyoung’s precious smile away from him.

“San,” Wooyoung breathed, breathless.

“You are my everything.” He said as he cuddled up to the sun god and hugged him around the middle.

“You are my sunshine.” Wooyoung whispered. San chuckled.

“No, Wooyoung. You are mine.” He said.

“But…” San paused. He knew Wooyoung probably knew this already, but he needed to say it himself.

“I can’t die. I’ll live forever, and you, you won’t. Are you okay with that?” 

“I don’t care if you’re a god. Even if I die, I can die happy knowing you were with me.” Wooyoung said. San smiled, even as he was sad. Wooyoung would die someday, and San would be alone again.

“I’ll find a way, I’m not the smartest but I know I’ll think of something.” San promised Wooyoung. Even though he couldn’t see it, San knew that the blonde had smiled.  
“I know you will.” Wooyoung said.

“My Sanshine.”


	7. Dismissed

“You are dismissed. Go home.” The old man who ran their part of the army said.

“Sorry. What?” It was Yunho who spoke. They had only been working as soldiers for a few months. And they were already sending them home? Seonghwa thought this was very strange. 

“Word from the front is that the enemy has retreated. Those cowards couldn’t even last a whole year? How dare they make the king waste his men.” The old man was blabbing to himself more than talking to them at this point. 

Seonghwa made eye contact with San who wasn’t standing too far away from him, Wooyoung glued to his hip. 

‘What did you do?’ Seonghwa mouthed, noticing the sun gods sly smile. He just dramatically placed a hand over his chest and with wide eyes he mouthed back, ‘are you accusing me of something?’. Yes, Seonghwa was accusing him. He probably contacted a war god somewhere. He sighed. At least he’d be able to return home sooner. Or rather, at least Hongjoong would be able to return home sooner. 

Alive. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa started to say as he approached the boy after the announcement. 

“Seonghwa! I didn’t die!” Hongjoong said excitedly.

“We were only patrolling.” Seonghwa said, but he knew both of them were thinking about the incident a while ago.

“Thank you again, Seonghwa. I’m really lucky… to have met you.” Hongjoong said, his cheeks turning red. 

“Yeah, me too I guess.” Seonghwa said, adding on the last part as a joke.

“Hey! What do you mean, you guess?” The red head pouted, Seonghwa chuckled.

“You made this whole experience very stressful for me you know.” The god said as they walked towards their rooms, to take all of their stuff out. It was true, he stressed over making sure he was never harmed, and just not doing anything stupid in the presence of the cute boy.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Hongjoong said, hanging his head sadly. Seonghwa patted the boy’s head and laughed softly.

“It’s fine, I was joking. It’s been a pleasure, Hongjoong.” He said to him. Hongjoong  
looked up and smiled.

“You scared me there for a second.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m  
going to go get my stuff… um, Seonghwa, do you have anything to do when you go home?” Hongjoong asked, gesturing to his room with his thumb. 

“No, I’m not.” Seonghwa replied. Was Hongjoong going to ask him if they wanted to  
meet? Maybe talk over some tea? Seonghwa didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the possibilities were endless.

“Um, do you… want to, maybe, come over? To my house for some tea? I’d like to properly thank you and introduce you to my sister as the man who saved my life.” Seonghwa was a bit surprised at first. Sure he was expecting an invitation to do something, but his house? It seemed intimate, and Seonghwa was already looking forward to it.

“Yes, I’d like that, Hongjoong.” He said, softly smiling at the small redhead. The boy seemed to space out for a bit, before coming back to his senses. He sends an awkward smile in Seonghwa’s direction before scurrying off. 

Seonghwa laughed at the adorableness of it.

“Seonghwa is catching feelings!” An excited voice chirped from behind him.

“San, be quiet.” Seonghwa said, knowing it was the sun god who had spoken.

“I know you like him, you have since the beginning. Just admit it!” San said with a groan. Seonghwa thought to how he felt around the boy. There was definetly something he felt when he was with him, but there were no butterflies, and no fireworks like people had described.

“San, what exactly is being attracted to someone?” Seonghwa asked, wanting to make sure he was getting everything right.

“Well, It’s a bit complicated, and different for every person. For me and Wooyoung it was physical attraction first. Then I realized that I really liked spending time with him, and that he made me happy.” San tried to explain. Happiness? Sure, Seonghwa felt happy with Hongjoong, but the boy was so likeable it was hard not to be. As for physical attraction, Seonghwa had thought Hongjoong was remarkable ever since they had first met. From his bright hair, to his cheerful eyes.

“Is… is wanting someone to be safe a type of love?” Seonghwa asked. San thought it over for a bit.

“It depends. Explain.” San instructed.

So Seonghwa told him everything.

He told him how he wanted to protect the boy, and make sure nothing happens to him. But he didn’t just want him to be safe, Seonghwa wanted to be the reason he was safe, and always be there for him. Like his knight in shining armor, so to speak.

“Sounds like love to me. It’s not conventional, true, but it’s still its own form of love.” San told him.

Seonghwa thought back to every single interaction with the boy, and notices that his heart fluttered in some memories. Like the boy’s smile, or when he recognized him for the first time. 

“San--” Seonghwa started to say but was cut off by a chaotic Mingi and Yunho charging out of the room.

“Mingi stole my socks!” Yunho exclaimed to Seonghwa, running towards them. 

“I did not! Yunho refuses to check under the cot!” Mingi yelled, running after him.

“Seonghwa, since when are you a mother?” San laughed. 

“I’m not. Yunho, check under your cot. If they aren’t there, Mingi will get you a new pair.” Seonghwa said, sighing and sending a glare in San’s direction. 

“Wha? Why me?” Mingi complained, Seonghwa just shrugged.

“Because that’s the only way to get Yunho to shut up.” San explained for him. Seonghwa shook his head at the comment.

The two boys wandered back to their room, and San and Seonghwa waited patiently outside.

“Where were they?” Seonghwa asked Yunho as they came back.

“U-under the cot…” Yunho said, embarrassed. Seonghwa nodded, and walked away.

“Where are you going?” San called after him.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, I have plans.” He said, smiling when remembering Hongjoong’s flustered invitation. 

It felt good to be walking down the streets again after so long, which wasn’t even that long to be fair. 

Then he realized. He didn’t know where Hongjoong lived.

“Um excuse me,” He asked a random passerby. It was an elderly woman.

“Can I help you young man?” She asked him politely. He nodded.

“Do you know by chance where a certain Kim Hongjoong lives? Short, red hair, and a little sister.” He explained to the woman. She thought for a bit.

“No, I’m sorry.” She said, and walked off. Plan B it was then.

Seonghwa managed to find the small crafts shop where he had met Hongjoong five years ago. Walking inside, he saw that there was no difference from back then. Except that now there was a girl around thirteen sitting in the chair, instead of the old man.

“Excuse me, miss?” Seonghwa approached the little girl politely. She looked up and Seonghwa immediately knew who she was. Though her hair was black, her facial features were strikingly similar to Hongjoong. Was this his sister?

“I’m looking for Kim Hongjoong.” He explained. Her jaw dropped as most did when she first saw Seonghwa’s face. 

“O-oh. Just let me get him.” She stuttered, another trait they shared.

“Big brother! Someone is here to see you!” She yelled, opening a curtain leading to a staircase most likely going up to the living floor.

“Give me a minute!” Hongjoong’s familiar voice yelled back. Seonghwa smiled at their sibling exchange.

“Might want to hurry! He’s extremely handsome, don’t want him to leave!” She said, giving a cheeky smile in Seonghwa’s direction. All of a sudden there was a thud upstairs and footsteps thundered down the steps. Halfway down, Hongjoong made eye contact with Seonghwa and his eyes went wide.

“S-Seonghwa! Oh my god I am so sorry I forgot to tell you where I lived!” He stammered. 

“It’s alright. At least I remembered where this place was.” Seonghwa replied, smiling at the boy. He wanted to hug his small figure so badly. His sister looked back and forth between them, obviously confused.

“Wait. You know each other?” She asked, confused. They nodded.

“Aurora, this man saved my life.” Hongjoong told her. Her eyes widened.

“You’re the one who saved my brother? He talked about you all day, but he never mentioned you were handsome!” She exclaimed. Hongjoong’s face turned red as seonghwa raised his eyebrows at him.

“I didn’t think it was important. Looks aren’t everything you know.” Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong’s words, warmth flooding his chest.

“Seonghwa, come upstairs. Dinner is ready, why don’t you join us?” Aurora offered him. Seonghwa accepted.

After dinner, Aurora had gone to bed and Seonghwa and Hongjoong were left alone to talk.

“Hongjoong, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your parents? They passed away when you were young, right?”

“Yes, they died. My mom when Aurora was born, and my dad a few weeks before that. I was the one who had to name and take care of her.” Hongjoong explained.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa sat on the floor, their backs to the wall, looking out at the dark sky.

“Seonghwa, thank you again. For everything.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa looked over at the boy, who was staring straight ahead.

“You didn’t have to help me. But you did. Why?” He asked, still looking straight. 

“I told you, I don’t break my promises. And I guess I’m a nice person who likes helping people.” Seonghwa told him.

“If I may ask, why did you name your sister Aurora?” Seonghwa asked him, still looking, wanting Hongjoong to look in his direction. 

“I read a book on the northern lights. The english word was “Aurora”, and I thought they were pretty. I wanted my sister to have a pretty name.” Hongjoong told him, finally turning his head towards the older. Seonghwa drew in a breath. In the starlight, Hongjoong’s eyes shone. Seonghwa’s gaze dropped down to his lips for a quick second. They were pulled into a slight smile which seemed a bit pained.

Seonghwa wanted to kiss him.

“Hongjoong, there is another reason why I helped you. And why I’ll always help you from now on too.” Hongjoong tilted his head in confusion, but Seonghwa could tell he was holding his breath under his gaze.

“W-why is that?” He asked, voice trembling slightly as if he knew what Seonghwa was going to say.

“I like you, Kim Hongjoong.” He said. Seonghwa liked the boy. A lot. It wasn’t love, no. Seonghwa wasn’t capable of love, not yet. But he could like the boy.

“I really like you.” He repeated. It was the truth, and San had shown him that. Hongjoong blushed a deep red. Almost as red as his hair.

“Seonghwa… um, do you mean it?” Hongjoong asked, looking down at the floor.

“Do you want it to be a joke?” Seonghwa asked him, if Hongjoong didn’t feel the same way he wouldn’t force it. 

But Hongjoong shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want you to be joking. Because I think I like you too.” Hongjoong whispered, looking up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes again. Looking into his eyes, Seonghwa had to ask.

“Can-- I kiss you?” He asked softly, not breaking eye contact. Hongjoong blushed even deeper as he thought for a moment and then nodded, squeezing his eyes closed from embarrassment. 

Slowly, Seonghwa leaned in. Then he had an idea, and as he felt Hongjoong’s breath on his own lips, he changed trajectory and gave him a peck on the nose.  
The boy’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“You… I thought--” he stuttered, confused. Seonghwa chuckled at his reaction. True, he was going to kiss him originally. But then he remembered that Hongjoong didn’t know anything. 

“I was. But, I remembered something important.” Seonghwa admitted. He had to tell him.

“Ah. I knew it was too good to be true.” Hongjoong said, the corners of his lips dropping sadly. Seonghwa cupped his face and made him look at him.

“That’s not what I meant Hongjoong. There’s something about me you should know.” Seonghwa told him. Hongjoong nodded, signaling for him to continue.

“I’m not human, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said. “I’m actually a god.” He continued, expecting the boy to completely freak out. But Hongjoong only nodded.

“I kinda had a feeling. Not about the god part, but about the not human thing. What human runs that fast, while carrying someone too!” Hongjoong laughed.

“Wait I’m confused. How are you so calm?” Seonghwa asked, baffled by his attitude.

“Oh, I’m not. But if you think my feelings are going to change just because you’re way too good for me which I already knew, then you are a fool.” Hongjoong said, leaning into the hand that Seonghwa still had placed on his cheek.

“Hongjoong, I think you’re the one who is way too good for me.” Seonghwa laughed as Hongjoong smiled and then leaned in closer to Seonghwa.  
Hongjoong closed the distance between them and kissed Seonghwa, properly this time. Seonghwa felt himself smile against Hongjoong’s soft lips as he kissed him back.


	8. Death

Today was the day that they would return to their own realm. He was preparing to go, when San came in dragging a confused Wooyoung behind him.

“San, we can't bring Wooyoung.” Seonghwa stated, knowing that San was aware of this fact.

“Trust me, I have an idea! That one divine servant was kicked out two years ago, remember?” San said, a mischievous grin on his face as if he had concocted the perfect plan.

“We can bring Wooyoung to take his place! Since it’s me, no one will question it. And Woo won’t grow old either!” The sun god exclaimed happily. It was actually a pretty decent plan.

“What do you think, Wooyoung? Will you be able to handle leaving everyone behind in death?” Seonghwa asked the blonde male. Wooyoung smiled a bit sadly.

“I’ll come visit with Sannie. As long as I’m with him, and everyone here is happy, I’m happy.” Wooyoung stated. Seonghwa nodded.

“Well then, that's that i suppose. Shall we get going?” Seonghwa nodded to the others. San and Wooyoung intertwined their fingers. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in stepped Mingi and Yunho holding hands, and Jongho leading Yeosang in who was wearing a pout of some sort on his face.

“We’ll miss you!” Mingi said, engulfing Woosan into a hug. Seonghwa would miss them all, Mingi’s surprisingly soft side, Jongho’s babyness, Yeosang’s sarcasm, and Yunho’s bear hugs. Which speaking of, Seonghwa was getting right at that moment. 

But the one he would miss the most, Seonghwa noticed wasn’t there. But what could he do? He would definitely come visit, definitely. 

Seonghwa had left Hongjoong telling him he was returning to his own realm the next morning. Hongjoong smiled sadly and wished him a safe trip. Seonghwa promised that he’d return whenever he could, and Hongjoong had said that he’d wait for him.

Saying their final goodbyes,-- Wooyoung was sobbing-- the trio departed to their realm.

“You’re going to keep coming back won’t you Seonghwa? Wooyoung and I will. Come with me this time.” San suggested. Seonghwa told him that he had already planned on it.

And he did exactly that. He, San and Wooyoung visited whenever they could. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gotten so much closer, and Hongjoong had even befriended the others while they were gone one day. 

Jongho and Yeosang had gotten together, and so had Mingi and Yunho. 

Everything was perfect.

But, of course, nothing lasts forever.

Aurora had gotten sick, and Hongjoong was spending all his time tending to her. San could only heal wounds, and energy being transferred wouldn’t help either.

But of course, Hongjoong was determined, and eventually the little girl recovered. But Hongjoong had been exposed far too much, and it turns out his health was much more frail than Seonghwa had thought.

“How is he?” Seonghwa asked Yeosang as the priest exited the room where Hongjoong was being kept as a patient, unable to eat, drink or do anything without assistance.

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know what he has. It seems to be a mutated version of what his sister had. It’s so much worse.” Yeosang said sadly. Everyone had been around to comfort Aurora and Seonghwa while this happened. The little girl was staying with Chan and Woojin, who had gladly taken her in. Felix and Hyunjin had been there with Seonghwa as well.

“Do you… do you think he’ll recover?” Felix asked quietly. Yeosang’s gaze dropped to the floor signaling he didn’t have an answer.

“I sense death.” Seonghwa admitted, the black cloud was certainly there, and he knew it would descend soon.

Suddenly, a fit of coughing started in the next room.

“Yeosang! We need you in here, now!” Yunho’s voice sounded from the room. Yeosang rushed in, Seonghwa right behind him.

“Hongjoong! Are you okay?” Seonghwa said, running to kneel down beside the boy. Hongjoong was deathly pale, and his lips had lost all color, besides the slight smear of red from the bit of blood that had been caused by his coughing.

“H-Hwa...S-Seonghwa…” Hongjoong was struggling to speak. He was extremely weak. Seonghwa felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, seeing the boy like this.

“Hongjoong you are going to be alright. You will. I--”

“Don’t… p-promise any...thing.” Hongjoong cut him off. Hongjoong knew he wasn’t going to be alright, and he didn’t want Seonghwa to make a promise he couldn’t keep.

Hongjoong turned his palm to face upwards and slowly reached up to run his cold fingers down Seonghwa’s face. Yeosang and Yunho left the room, giving them some space.

The dark cloud was almost suffocating now, and Seonghwa knew Hongjoong didn’t have much time left.

He was going to die.

And Seonghwa, even with all of his power wouldn’t be able to save him.

“Seonghwa, is… my s-sister okay?” Hongjoong asked him, his voice growing weaker. Seonghwa gently took Hongjoong’s hand as he nodded. 

“That-that’s good.” He said, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

“How about you, Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked him.

“I don’t think a-anyone is ever... r-really prepared to d-die.” Hongjoong replied, his breathing becoming more labored and difficult. Seonghwa squeezed his hand, trying not to cry. He wouldn’t cry because Hongjoong didn’t need to feel bad any more than he already did.

“But...I’m h-happy. B-because I… m-met you.” Hongjoong smiled with whatever strength he could muster.

“S-Seonghwa, do m-me a f-favor.” He stuttered in between labored breathing.

“Anything.” Seonghwa said, and he meant it. At this point, if hongjoong had told him to somehow find a way to join him in the afterlife, he would.

“Can you k-kiss me please?” Hongjoong said, trying to make his voice more stable. 

“That’s your last request?” Seonghwa chucked sadly.

“Might as well enjoy my last moments.” Hongjoong told him. His voice didn’t shake.

Seonghwa leaned over the boy to press their lips together gently. Hongjoong’s hand tightened around Seonghwa’s.

“I-I love y-you.” Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa. 

“Me too. Hongjoong, you idiot. How’d you make me fall so hard for you?” Seonghwa laughed, and his vision was blurring again from tears that he wouldn’t let fall.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong said softly, and Seonghwa felt his hand fall limp in his own.

“Hongjoong? Hongjoong!” Seonghwa called out to him, shaking his arm as the boy just lay there, his eyes closed and his lips curled into a slight smile. He looked so peaceful.

“Yeosang!” Seonghwa yelled for the priest as he grew frantic. He felt the tears finally cascade down his cheeks as he held the back of Hongjoong’s still warm hand to his forehead. 

Hongjoong was dead.

“We will find eachother again. Even if I have to crawl down to the underworld and pull you out, I will.” Seonghwa promised the boy who he knew couldn’t hear him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, San. He was trembling, no doubt crying as well.

Goodbye, Hongjoong. My love.


	9. Epilogue - Serendipity

“Seonghwa.” 

“Seonghwa please.” San was attempting to get Seonghwa out of the library where all of the mortal records were kept.

Seonghwa had been spending every day there, ever since that day, waiting for him to be reborn. 

But hundreds of years had passed since then, all of their friends had reincarnated many times. But not Hongjoong. Never him.

“Seonghwa, let’s go for a walk.” Wooyoung pleaded with him.

“Fine. But only for ten minutes.” Seonghwa told him. He didn’t want to miss it if Joong was reincarnated while he was gone. 

Seonghwa stepped out into the outside with San and Wooyoung at his sides. They passed other servants, and Seonghwa always said hello politely. 

Then, one of the high priests ran up to them and whispered something in San’s ear. His eyes widened.

“A new god? Seriously?” San exclaimed. Seonghwa’s head snapped to look at him.

“We can feel it. There has been a presence for the past couple of weeks, and today it got much stronger. Something is manifesting itself.” The high priest said.

“We should go see it! Wooyoung has never seen a new god being born yet, and who knows when this will happen again!” San exclaimed. Seonghwa sighed. He hadn’t wanted to be away for too long, but even he was curious as to who the new deity was going to be. 

“Okay… let’s go.” Seonghwa relented.

“Yay! Come on Wooyoungie!” San pulled Wooyoung behind him as they approached the pool that San in recent years has started to jokingly call the “baptism fountain”. 

When they approached, there was already a large crowd around, obstructing their view. Seonghwa was able to catch small murmurs.

“Another diety of music?” 

“Guardian of children perhaps.”

All the things Seonghwa heard somehow fit into one of those categories. Children, and music.

The crowd parted once they noticed San and Seonghwa, allowing them through. When they reached the front, San and Wooyoung stopped, causing Seonghwa to bump into them.

“San, what the heck, why did you stop?” Seonghwa said, raising his gaze to the sun god, who was staring ahead with wide eyes and jaw touching the floor. Metaphorically. 

Seonghwa looked to see why he was staring, assuming it to be the new diety. Maybe he was simply very good looking? But then Seonghwa saw why they stared, and his heart may have stopped beating all together.

Because despite the snow white hair and white tunic and trousers the small man was wearing, Seonghwa recognized that face, and when he locked eyes with the new god recognition shined in his eyes as well. Because gods reincarnated from humans kept the memories from their previous mortal life.

And this man in front of Seonghwa, knew him very well indeed.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, almost as if he was scared it wasn’t real. The man nodded. Hongjoong, the man who Seonghwa had loved so dearly, and who had died because of his devotion to his sister, was standing in front of Seonghwa now. Immortal.

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong started wading through the pool towards him, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe it either. 

Before Seonghwa could stop himself, he jumped into the water and splashed towards him. Whether their faces were wet from tears, or from the water, Seonghwa didn’t know. What he did know however, was that Hongjoong was here. In some incredible twist of fate, they had found eachother again.

Seonghwa wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the smaller man and kissing him, not caring if people were watching them.

“I’m really here right now? What are the odds we’d have found eachother again Seonghwa! How long has it been?” Hongjoong smiled as tears fell down his face.

“Hundreds of years Hongjoong. I promised we would find eachother again.” Seonghwa told him, pulling him into a hug which the other returned.

“And you never break a promise.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa smiled back at the boy.

“This truly is the work of fate.” San said from the edge of the pool.

“It’s a perfect example of serendipity. When fate acts in wonderful ways.” Wooyoung added.

“Serendipity. I like that.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa ran a hand through Hongjoong’s much lighter hair.

“Do you know what I like? Your new hair.” He joked as he played with a strand of the white hair with his fingers.

“Thank you, Seonghwa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for sticking with the story! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
